


Pleasure Prolonged

by SamuelJames



Series: David's Journey [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Ominscient POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom teaching David that waiting can be fun too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Prolonged

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pleasure Prolonged  
> Pairing: Tom Keating/David Lyons  
> Rating: 18+ for explicit sexual content  
> Summary: Tom teaching David that waiting can be fun too  
> Kinks: Dom/sub relationship  
> Notes: Written in response to a LiveJournal challenge which was a picture prompt of two naked males on a bed with one kneeling behind the other.  
> Disclaimer: These original characters are my own creation  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tom kneels behind David slowly stroking his partner's cock. He presses a soft kiss to David's neck. "You're doing so well," he whispers in David's ear.

David groans and tilts his head back as Tom's hand continues the slow pleasurable torment. He moves a little and feels his Dom's erection pressing against him. He tries to think of boring things like what they need at the supermarket and the monthly figures report due for work but Tom is crowding him, arms surround him and there are whispers and kisses to distract him. Tom's free hand pinches his nipple and David moans. The painful sensation only adds to his arousal.

Tom rubs his thumb across the head of David's cock. "You look so good right now."

He knows Tom is trying to teach him control but he's extremely aroused, "faster please."

Tom takes his hand away completely and David groans. He shouldn't have asked and now Tom might take even more time.

Tom hides his smile at David's forlorn expression, they'll get there eventually but he wants David to learn to enjoy the anticipation and the waiting. "Lie down for me, hands above your head."

David obeys quickly and Tom just stares for a moment at his beautiful boy so open to him. To know David trusts him completely is such a turn-on. Tom sits on the bed and trails his fingers along David's torso. He leans forward and kisses David slowly, loving how responsive he is. There's longing on both sides but David resists the urge to move his arms. Tom on the other hand explores freely; caressing, stroking, pinching. His lips follow the path of his fingers and he gently bites David's nipple. David has been doing well but the longer he has to wait the better his orgasm will feel. Tom trails kisses back up to David's collarbone and sucks hard there to raise a mark. David puts his hands underneath his head to stop himself from touching his partner.

He closes his eyes focusing on the soft lips that kiss his most recent bruise. He's so aware of Tom's hand sliding lower and lower till it frustratingly stops at his hip. Tom moves and pushes David's legs apart. He leans forward and kisses David's stomach, his hips and his thighs making David squirm and raise his hips up a little.

David looks wanton now, legs splayed and a sheen of sweat on his body. Tom strokes his own cock, waiting has been tough for him too. He leans forward and takes David's cock into his mouth, he fondles his balls as he sucks and licks. He pulls away and grips David's cock stroking him quickly now. David hopes this is it, he's been taken to the brink twice already today. He bites his lip, trying to hold back his orgasm but it's too much. When Tom whispers, "come for me," it only takes two more strokes to make it happen.

Tom lies on top of David, kisses him and then smiles. "You were so good today. You did great. Maybe we can go for longer next time."

David makes a half-hearted protest but he's a little too blissed out to worry about future frustrations. He rolls them over and takes Tom's cock in his hand stroking him as they kiss. Tom thrusts into his hand and deepens their kiss. It doesn't take long till he comes too. They separate on the bed, spent. David reaches his hand across to Tom's and their fingers intertwine.

Tom lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to David's knuckles. "Love you."

"I love you too, Tom."


End file.
